The present invention relates to a system for limiting the maximum speed of an internal combustion engine comprising an electronic injection system, in particular, a timed, sequential electronic injection system. Electronic injection systems on internal combustion engines are known to present an electronic control system which, depending on signals received from various sensors (mainly engine speed/stroke and air intake pressure/temperature sensors) determines, for example, the air density in the manifold and engine speed, and calculates, via interpolation on respective memorized maps, the stroke and timing for injecting fuel into the injectors, as well as the spark lead. On such electronic injection systems, maximum engine speed is usually limited by disabling fuel supply to the injectors, upon engine speed reaching a given limit threshold value, fuel supply to the injectors being re-enabled upon engine speed falling below a second given threshold value, about a few hundred r.p.m. lower than the first. Such a method of limiting maximum engine speed presents a number of drawbacks. Such a sharp interruption in fuel supply to the injectors, which persists until engine speed drops below the second lower threshold, results in a noticeable and continuous reduction in the drive torque on the engine, which may at times result in impaired driving performance.